


Waking up beside you is heaven

by Celliox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, Husbands, I just really love Married Markus and Connor, Let them be married!!!, M/M, Markus is a big cuddler dont @me, My First Work in This Fandom, Tags Are Hard, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celliox/pseuds/Celliox
Summary: Connor enjoyed his morning, waking up right next to this man, getting to see this face each morning.Connor lightly kissed his lover’s temple“Good morning, Markus.”Basically Author is bad at summaries





	Waking up beside you is heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work im posting so sorry if i did anything wrong :')  
> Plus i wanna thank my friend Sabisun with fixing mistakes!

Connor grumbled slightly as the sudden alarm had gone off, nothing too fancy, just the very loud horn that everyone knows and hates.

Connor slowly opened his eyes, looking at the clock that was emitting the horrible sound. 

In a way to describe it, the night looked like a poem. 

The dark was hugging every corner, blissfully holding the room in its hand and dancing around it into a dark heaven of darkness. The red light shining five thirty, not able to even disrupt the dance with its light, and still somehow fading into the dark, becoming one with it, giving the music the black abyss to dance to.

Connor grunted as he realized he closed his eyes and started to drift off once again.

Connor stiffly stretched over, his back letting out a small pop and a few crack sounds into the quiet room as he hits the snooze button.

Connor lets out a soft sigh as he feels a warm arm slowly snake its way around his side, ever so sneakily dipping into the open edges of his shirt, just for it to run gracefully over his stomach and rest warmly in the middle of his chest.

He felt a small smile grace his lips as Markus let out a tired whine while pulling Connor right back into his spot.

Humming into the feeling as Markus pressed his chest into his back, their legs tangle, and Markus lets his head rest right into the crook of Connor’s neck, lazily dusting tired kisses on that one area.

Clearly he wasn't awake, but what he imagined was Markus trying to protest, yet it was coming out as soft mumbling which was fairly sweet.

Connor slowly tried to roll over, hoping and pleased that Markus would get the hint that he was moving, so he faced him.

They were struggling for a good minute, but they got there. Connor let his arm gently rest on Markus` exposed side. His face was pressed into his neck, giving light kisses to Markus` jaw.  
Slowly moving his hand up to cup his face, his thumb gently rubbing the spot it rests on.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment, his back suddenly colder from the fan on the ceiling at its highest setting and his back now without Markus embracing him, but it was fine. He had to get up eventually.

Sadly, that was now.

“Markus, baby. I have to get up..” Connor whispered, his hushed tone meant to be heard but not wake him up so harshly. So he slowly pushed himself off.

Well, attempted to. 

Markus let out a soft whine. Connor let a gentle laugh escape as Markus tiredly protested by trying to pull Connor back in.

“Please… no…” 

Connor sighed as Markus dipped his head into the pillow, his eyes still closed, but his voice was harsh. Raspy. Tired. It was adorable as it sounded like a dull knife trying to cut through the blissfully quiet dark room feel.

Once Connor gently returned his hand back to Markus` face, his thumb gently rubbed. Markus had slowly opened his eye, half lidded, but he wouldn't remember this. He clearly isn't awake enough to process it all. 

But it was beautiful, a small smile formed on his face. He looked so tired, but well rested.  
His expression was so soft, gentle, and he slowly his eye closed again, but the bliss was still nice.

Connor enjoyed his morning, waking up right next to this man, getting to see this face each morning. It made up for the fact that he had to get to work.

Connor lightly kissed his lover’s temple as he heard Markus snoring softly, having fallen asleep once more.

“Good morning, Markus.”


End file.
